


So I've Been Told

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, You've been warned, slight mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori and Aymeric do the do---“Why does Ishgard have to be so damn cold all the time,” Kori whined as he pulled the fluffy blue comforter over the top of his ears, burying himself deep within Aymeric’s bed.





	So I've Been Told

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

“Why does Ishgard have to be so damn cold all the time,” Kori whined as he pulled the fluffy blue comforter over the top of his ears, burying himself deep within Aymeric’s bed. 

“Probably has something to do with all the snow,” Aymeric replied and turned a page in the book he was reading. 

“Haha, wise guy,” Kori mumbled from somewhere under the blankets.

Even being curled up under so many blankets Kori could still feel the chill seeping into his bones. He scooted closer to Aymeric’s legs and wrapped himself around them trying to steal his warmth. 

“Ah! Why is your body so cold?” Aymeric jumped and rested a hand on the lump that was Kori. 

“I told you!” Kori said and clung tighter, “Why can’t we ever hang out in Ul’Dah with Thancred. It’s warm there.”

“When has Thancred ever been in one place long enough,” Aymeric replied.

He set his book aside and started pushing down the covers slowly revealing Kori’s ears followed by his head. Kori blinked up at him and let out a small hiss at the sudden cold that hit him. 

“Come here,” Aymeric said and gestured towards Kori. 

Kori climbed up Aymeric and into his arms, resting his head against the other’s very warm chest. 

“Mmm,” he purred, “How are you always so warm?” 

“I have a very cold cat I have to look after.”

“Yeah, well, I know a better way to keep this cat warm.”

“And what might that be?”

Kori shifted himself so he was straddling Aymeric. He placed a hand on either side of the other’s face and stroked back into his hair. He bit his lower lip and bent forward, pressing his forehead against Aymeric’s.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Kori whispered his voice dropping an octave.

He pressed his hips down and into Aymeric’s, grinding against him when he let out a small gasp. 

“Oh I see,” Aymeric said.

Kori could see his face strain under the facade he was playing at but despite his best efforts, Aymeric’s hand betrayed him as they wrapped themself around Kori’s thighs tightly. 

“That is certainly one way to warm oneself up,” Aymeric continued. 

“Will you join me?” Kori asked, pulling away slightly and waiting for confirmation to continue. 

“Just the two of us?”

“We’ll catch Thancred up later.”

Aymeric leaned in and grabbed Kori’s lip between his teeth sucking on it slightly before going in for the kiss. He pulled Kori down against himself and then expertly flipped the two of them over on the bed. A slight pain on his scalp told Aymeric he had caught Kori by surprise because he had dug his nails into the skin there.

“Sorry,” Kori immediately released the hair he had been gripping and rubbed the spots anxiously. 

Aymeric kept them close and closed his eyes biting back a groan.

“Aymeric?” Kori tilted his head a bit so he could see the other, “Oh my gods Aymeric did you like that?” 

“All I will admit to is that the foreplay will be a lot easier now,” Aymeric said and emphasized his words by pressing his hips down. 

Kori smirked as he felt the hardness of Aymeric’s dick press against him, “One down, one to go.”

“Good thing you’ve always been easy,” Aymeric teased and nipped at the underside of Kori’s jaw. 

Kori gripped Aymeric’s hair again and leaned his head back exposing his throat. He made a very lewd noise as Aymeric started sucking on a spot right where his heck met his shoulder.

“T-that’s what they call me,” Kori groaned, “Kori Tianotha, the Slut of Light. God Aymeric, yes, right there.”

Aymeric ran his hands down Kori’s stomach, revelling in the grooves and abs created from years of fighting. He eventually tangled his fingers in the fine violet hairs that trailed up past his smallclothes, stroking ever so lightly at the edge. 

Kori bucked his hips at the sensation trying to force Aymeric to touch where he wanted the other to touch so badly but Aymeric would not budge. Instead, he finished his sucking and slowly trailed kisses down his chest, pausing to tease a budding nipple lightly before continuing his way down. 

“You’re terrible you know that,” Kori said.

He opened an eye,not having realized he had closed them, to look down at Aymeric. The sight alone could have been enough to make him cum. Aymeric nuzzled up against his cock, lips swollen and slightly parted, hair a mess from where Kori had been pulling at it. Someone that beautiful should be illegal. 

“I am reminded daily of how awful a person I am,” Aymeric looked up at Kori with a smile. 

“Gods, the absolute worse,” Kori flopped his head back against the pillows.

He tried to buck his hips again but Aymeric had a very tight grip on them and was forcing Kori to lie still against the bed. 

“Then I guess you’ll want me to stop,” Aymeric said as he nosed at Kori’s erection.

“Aymeric de Borel if you stop now I am breaking up with you,” Kori declared after a very loud, obnoxious moan. 

“I definitely don’t want that to happen,” Aymeric chuckled. 

He wrapped his fingers around the waist of Kori’s smallclothes and yanked them off in one swift movement. Cold air hit hot throbbing erection in an sensation cacophony and Kori had to bit his tongue and grip the sheets to keep everything under control. 

“I-”he panted, “I’m not going to last.” 

Aymeric seemed to contemplate that for a moment before crawling back up the bed and placing a hand on either side of Kori’s head. He looked down at the other, face soft and full of affection. Kori reached up and locked his hands behind Aymeric’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. This one was unhurried as they just enjoyed the feeling of each other for a moment. It ground them and Kori could feel himself relaxing. At least for a moment, until his hands started to wander down and push at Aymeric’s underwear. Aymeric, bless him, seemed to get the hint and pulled back so he could rid himself of the restricting clothing before diving back in for a much more heated kiss. 

Satisfied that he had Aymeric fully distracted with his lips, Kori let his fingers follow Aymeric’s hip bone until they reached their goal. A stuttered gasp and a muttered “you little tease” were Kori’s rewards as he wrapped his hand around Aymeric’s dick. He slid his thumb over the top, spreading the precum around and slicking it up so he could start a good pace with his pumping. 

The kiss broke and Aymeric bent over, resting his forehead against Kori’s.. His hips thrusting in time with Kori’s hand, as small cut off groans started to slip past his lips. Kori started up a faster pace, watching as Aymeric’s composure came completely undone with a few flicks of his wrist. He could feel Aymeric’s thrusts start to become erratic and he pulled back his hand, stopping all movement. Aymeric practically glared at him at that and Kori gave him a quick kiss as an apology. 

“Move your hips up a little, babe, so I can grab us both,” he explained. 

Aymeric obliged and shifted the two of them so their dicks slotted up next to each other. A mutual moan fell from both of them as the pleasure soared through their body. The heat radiating off of Aymeric was seeping straight into Kori’s bones and causing a different warmth to curl up in his stomach. He reached back down again and awkwardly wrapped his hand around both of their dicks. He wasn’t able to get all the way around but it was definitely enough as something hot shot through him and caused his toes to curl at the sensation. He started up his pumping again, this time going straight into the quick twisting thrusts he had been doing. Both of them were eager to get to completion and he was not about to stop that. 

Aymeric reached down and wrapped his hand around the two of them as well, reaching the spots that Kori couldn’t get. Kori could feel everything starting to tighten up, heat pooling his in loins as their pace started to become more messy. 

It was a race to see who would finish first and at this point Kori was certain he was going to lose. Kori’s eyes shot open as the white-hot pleasure hit him. He threw his head back and came hard hard, screaming Aymeric’s name as his body convulsed. He barely registered the cum hitting his stomach as his vision flickered and he focused on getting his breaths back under control. Somewhere in the midst of his own orgasm, Kori registered Aymeric moaning through his own as a second wave of cum coated Kori’s stomach.

Aymeric collapsed on top of him, shifting his weight slightly so as not to crush Kori’s smaller frame, and the two laid there for a moment trying to regain their awareness. 

“That-that, damn,” was all Kori managed to say.

“Exactly,” Aymeric agreed and rolled off of Kori before reaching over to pull him in close.

Kori rested his cheek against Aymeric’s chest and listened as the other’s heartbeat slowly went back down to a normal rate. With Aymeric’s arms around him, legs tangled up in a mess of bedsheets, and the warmth of a recent orgasm still spreading through his limbs, Kori found himself easily dozing off. 

Aymeric stroked down Kori’s back lazily as he spoke, “None of that yet, we still need to clean you off.”

“That’s a problem for future Kori,” he muttered and nuzzled in closer, clinging to Aymeric. 

“I’m certain present Kori would appreciate a nice hot bath,” Aymeric said and poked at Kori’s side. 

“Convincing,” Kori reluctantly loosened his death grip. “But only if you carry me.” 

Aymeric shook his head and moved to scoop Kori up into his arms, “Such a princess.”

“So I’ve been told.” 

Kori vowed to himself that he would not fall asleep in the bath again. He definitely fell asleep in the bath and Aymeric definitely followed suit and Thancred definitely found the two of them like that when he came home. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know I missed like 3 out of the 30 days and I promise I will get to them eventually....but uh yeah anyways happy day 30!! I hope you enjoyed the ride with Kori and look forward to seeing more of him in the future!


End file.
